Anything
by paulsenesque
Summary: She said she would do anything for him and like the asshole he is that's what he decided he needed today.


She sits completely naked on his lap. Harvey still has his entire suit on, tie and all, and he marvels in her naked vulnerability, how exposed and at his mercy she is. She said she would do anything for him and like the asshole he is that's what he decided he needed today.

He at least made sure she understood exactly what he wanted before she wound up naked in his bedroom so no one could accuse him of bringing his secretary to his apartment under false pretenses.

_"Anything?"_ he asked, eyes intently glaring over her cleavage and then down her thighs, the corners of his mouth turning up in a crooked smile that made it clear he was up to no good.

He watched her breath catch, her body tensing up.

"Anything," she replied. Tense, but sure.

And now here she is, at his disposal, his to do anything with. He barely knows where to start, mouth watering, eyes starving, hands roaming.

His right hand rests on top of her thigh. Squeezes it. His left one pressing on the small of her back, keeping her close and still like he's telling her he won't let her go now. Judging by the soft moans that escape her lips, he doesn't think she wants to anyway.

He kisses around her breasts, open mouth sucking wet circles on the soft swell of the underside. The tip of his tongue runs circles around her nipple again and again and then he bites, teeth closing around the hard nubs, softly at first, but then gradually increasing the force until she gasps and whimpers and he has to double the pressure of his hands on her body to keep her from squirming away from him, her own fingernails digging into the shoulders of his suit jacket with everything she has. He then presses his flat tongue on the abused nipple to soothe her. She relaxes in the smooth wetness of his tongue, then he latches his mouth on her breast, sucking her nipple and as much flesh as possible into the hot heat of his mouth and she moans and moans and it's just a delicious thing to hear. And taste.

He kisses between her breasts to deliver the exact same attention to the other side. He's always been proud of his attention to detail. So he kisses and bites, licks and sucks until he hears the same whimpers and moans.

He appreciates her reddened, hard, abused knobs for a moment, admiring his work. They glisten wet with his spit and he smiles. Donna has both her hands on the back to his head, smoothing down the short strands there and breathing rather hard.

He guides her out out his lap and she stands before him as he unbuckles his belt and opens his fly, freeing his cock. He pushes himself forward a little bit, open his legs, adjusting in position.

"Come here," he tells her. It's not an order, exactly. But he's also not asking.

She does without hesitation, kneeling between his legs, hands sliding on the soft fabric of his dress pants as she gets in position and he doesn't miss the way her eyes sparkle with interest and she runs the tip of her tongue over her lips, wettening then in preparation and arousal.

He places a hand on the back of her head, guiding her closer. Then uses the other to lightly tap the tip of his cock into her lips a couple of times, smirking down at her. He fucking loves the view.

"Open it," he says and watches her lips part with amazement. Then he pulls her even closer until the head of his cock slides inside her mouth, pressed over her tongue and all the way inside, as much as he can until she offers resistance. He keeps her in place for a second, pulling her an inch closer, then he releases the hand he had on her hair, lets her pull away for air, then right back down to blow him.

She sucks him deliciously into her mouth. It's very wet and messy, but she moves slowly, gradually building up the tension in his body like she wants him to enjoy every step of it, from the way she softly licks his length to how she sucks him to madness.

After a while, he places a hand back in her hair, pulling her forward one last time, testing how much of him she can take, feeling her swallowing around his cock. Then he releases the pressure groaning like a doomed man as she sits back on her heels and tries to catch her breath.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he says.

"I do."

He smirks at her.

"Get on the bed."

She gets up from the floor and crawls into the middle of the bed at the same time he gets up to watch. She lays down on her back, looking at him with interest as he slides the tie off his neck.

He tilts his head, admiring the naked redhead in his bed like he's just been given the menu to the world's best restaurant and he doesn't know what to taste first. To eat. To order.

She has her knees bent and pressed together, legs falling to the side, keeping the mystery of the view he's dying to see in a way that is almost demure. Her arms are up, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, and the view of her breasts like that is truly maddening.

"Spread your legs for me." He wants to look at her while he undresses.

She does. Slowly. Spreading her bent knees apart so he has a clear shot of her cunt, and then a bit wider so her outer lips part, gifting him with the sight of her pussy, pink and glistening wet.

She stays in position while he opens his cufflinks. Unbuttons his shirt. Kicks his pants to the floor. Then he joins her in bed, kneeling between her thighs.

The moment he does, he hooks his hands on the back of her knees, pressing her legs forward and her feet off the mattress and bending down to eat her out.

He licks long and hard between her pussy lips, up to flick his tongue right under her clit and down to press the muscle smoothly inside her. She is dripping wet, tasting salty and fresh and he sucks on her as much for her pleasure as his. When he latches his lips around her clit and suck it into the hot heat of his mouth she writhes so hard he almost loses the grip on her legs, which had admittedly slacked when he got distracted with her pussy.

He tightens his grip on her and pushes he legs forward and closer together, until her thighs are pressed into each other and into her breasts and her ass gets lifted from the mattress and right into his face.

He tells her to hold herself like that for him and she does, so his palms are free to press over her ass, pushing her further up, spreading her cheeks apart until he sees her pink ring of muscle.

He pushes his tongue back inside her pussy, now even tighter with the position he has her, and fucks in and out of her until her moans start coming out too close together. Then he slides it further down, torturously slow over her perineum, until he reaches her asshole and she gasps loudly.

"Harvey!"

His tongue moves around the clenching ring of muscle over and over, wet and smooth and insistent until she's moaning again.

He sucks a finger into his mouth, wettening it. Then he moves it to join his tongue, circling his index around her entrance before pressing the tip inside. She groans and he stills his movements and just licks around the stretched muscle until she relaxes. Then he repeats the process until he has his entire finger up her ass and Donna moaning in strangled gasps.

He works her open, pushing another finger in; keeping them still as he licks her; thrusting in and out of her tight hole. When he deems the stretch enough, he removes his fingers, kneels closer to her, grabbing her legs to give her some rest from holding them up and fucks his cock into her pussy in one smooth thrust, relishing in her tight and sopping wet heat.

Donna lets out a long moan, moving her hands to his shoulders and chest, running her fingernails down his skin, needing to touch him. He holds her in place and fucks her in a steady pace that surely wouldn't take too long to bring her to climax. But before she can, he withdraws, pulling out of her.

She whimpers at the loss of contact, tries to reach for him, to beg by pushing her body in his direction, but his hands on the back of her knees are pushing her legs higher again, once more lifting her ass from the mattress and he positions the head of his cock right into her asshole.

She's stretched by his fingers, out of her mind in arousal, and completely wet from the juices sliding down from her pussy, so there's not a doubt in Harvey's mind that she couldn't be more ready to enjoy this.

He pushes in slowly, fitting just the head inside her, watching her face to gauge how much pain or pleasure she feels. To act slow and controlled and to not come turns out to be an even more maddening task than he imagined it would be because the tightness of her hole, pulsing and squeezing the head of his cock, is the most amazing sensation he's ever felt.

Donna's panting shallow breaths. He moves one hand down her leg, caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh until he reaches her mound. He rests his hand there and starts slowly rubbing her with his thumb, the side of the finger drawing circles around and around her clit. She moans and the tight clench of her hole lets up a bit, allowing some more of his length inside her.

He keeps moving slowly, rubbing her clit to both pleasure and relax her as he steadily pushes his cock up her ass until he bottoms out, feeling the soft skin of her butt press against him. He can't help but to squeeze his eyes shut and moan loudly at the feel of being completely buried inside her. And she feels _so goddamn tight._

He searches for her, locking his eyes on hers to make sure she's okay as he starts to move, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back into her. She moans and whimpers and grips the bed sheets with force.

When he ups the pace of his thrusts she starts babbling incoherently and calling his name. "Ughynnn- oh god, Harvey, ohhh fuckfuck-"

He uses his hands to spread her legs further apart then fucks her fast for a few moments enjoying how she goes silent and breathless from the feel. Then on a thrust back he pulls his dick completely out just to enjoy the view of her asshole squeezing on empty, blinking and begging to have him back inside, a plea she reinforces with her own words of _please, Harvey, please,_ and he happily buries himself back inside.

Leaning down over her body, he reaches her mouth. He wants to swallow her delicious moans and that's what he does, sucking her lips between his, sliding his tongue inside, tangling with hers, while never letting up the movements of his hips, relentlessly pounding into her.

She comes all around him, squeezing him so tight his loud moan mixes in with hers. He watches her face, her head rolling from one side to the other, mouth open and she moans and moans and tries to arch her back under his weight, asshole squeezing him in a visceral grip while she rides the waves of her orgasm.

And it's a long one, he notices even through the haziness of his own pleasure. He keeps fucking her through it and maybe she orgasmed more than once because he's never watched such a long climax before.

Then it's all too much. He can barely keep up with his ragged, desperate, uncontrolled thrusts anymore, only able to groan and moan and keep grinding into her, buried deep and being squeezed by her clenching asshole as he comes and comes inside her.

He really should've taken her serious when she told him she would do anything for him sooner.


End file.
